The Beginning
by star1kings
Summary: The events in this story happen before the show started. Luke comes home from Vietnam. This story is the beginning of several that I have posted earlier. It also explains how they got caught running shine. This is Slash, but I kept it clean.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note.  
In my stories Luke is four months older than Bo. Bo had one more year of school left because of how his birthday fell. I have his birthday in mid-September, so he was an older senior. In the show when Luke got back from Vietnam Bo was just graduating from high school. They had owned a truck before they found the Charger in a junk yard. Jesse had mentioned in several episodes that the boys were very young when they came to live on the farm. He also mentioned that Daisy was "just 6 years old" when she went to live there. (Episode Farewell Hazzard). So that makes Daisy the oldest of the three. In my story, Luke went to Vietnam in October and was injured shortly before the war ended; April 30, 1975 the real war ended. He came home shortly after the war ended.

WARNING: This story is Slash, but it is clean. In many of my stories the two male cousins are in a relationship.

The journey home was uneventful, to which Luke was grateful. He heard stories of vets getting spit on, called baby killer, all sorts of nasty things. Some older folks shook his hand, thanked him for his service. While others turned away from him, but he didn't care. He was going home.  
As he departed the bus he scanned the small crowd, then he saw them. His family and the one person who he loved the most with all his heart. They walked up to him and all gave him hugs. Bo was last.  
"Glad you're home. I missed you."  
"I missed you too, Bo."  
"Well boy, let's take a look at ya." Jesse took Luke by the shoulders and took a good look at him. Luke really didn't change much in outward appearance, he still had that spark of life in his eyes. But Jesse couldn't help notice that Luke had been limping.  
"You ok son?"  
"Yeah, I took some shrapnal in my thigh on my last mission before we pulled out. I'll be fine." Luke lied.  
"Glad you're home Lukas. Lookin' after him is like a full-time job." Joked Cooter.  
"Thanks Cooter, for lookin' after him."  
"No problem."  
"Would you have been sent back if the war didn't end?" Daisy asked.  
"Most likely. So, one more month of school Bo?"  
"Three weeks." Bo took Luke's pack and told him, "come on cuz, Uncle Jesse is fixin' a big welcome home dinner."  
"Sounds great." Luke smiled as Bo placed his arm around his shoulders as usual. They got to the parking lot and Bo, Luke and Jesse rode in the truck. While Cooter and Daisy rode in Cooter's. About a half hour later Luke fell asleep, but was startled awake when the truck hit a pot hole. Luke looked around with wide eyes, unsure for a moment where he was.  
"You ok?" Bo asked him. Luke looked at Bo confused for a moment, then replied "yeah." They arrived home about an hour later. Luke got out of the truck and looked around and smiled. He took in a deep breath and replied, "God, it's great to be home."  
"Well son." Jesse put his hand on Luke's shoulder and continued, "why don't ya get unpacked while I whip up some crawdad bisque?"  
"Ok. You stayin' right?" Luke asked Cooter.  
"Of course buddy-rue."  
"I'll help ya, Luke." Bo told him as he started to walk to their room.  
When Luke was unpacking his things, he turned and looked at Bo.  
"Bo there's something important that you need to know. If you need to wake me for any reason, don't touch my shoulders. Just kick my feet, or shake them, ok?"  
"Why?"  
"Just promise me, alright?"  
"Ok, I'll kick or shake your feet to wake ya." Luke smiled and continued to unpack his things. When he was done they went to the living room and Luke sat down on the couch. Bo helped Jesse with the late lunch. When lunch was done Bo went into the living room and saw that Luke had fallen asleep on the couch. He did what Luke told him to do if he needed to wake him. Bo kicked his foot several times.  
"Hey Luke." Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Bo.  
"Lunch is done." Luke nodded and held his hand up. Bo pulled Luke to his feet then swung his arm around Luke's shoulder as they walked to the kitchen. As they ate, Bo couldn't help but notice that Luke kept looking towards the door.  
"Uncle Jesse, this has got to be the best crawdad bisque you ever cooked up." Luke told him.  
"Thanks Luke. I'm glad you like it." Jesse smiled proudly. He loved it when his kids enjoyed the meals he would make. Usually it was Daisy that cooked the meals.  
They chatted through out the meal, and settled into their routines for the day. When it was time for bed, Luke looked around the room.  
"Hey Bo, could we trade beds? I kind of want to sleep by the door." Bo looked at Luke and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sure, why not." Bo thought that was strange because Luke always slept by the window. It always got hot in their room in the summer, and Luke liked the night air blowing on him. They switched pillows and top blankets and got ready for bed.


	2. Two Weeks Later

Things it seemed were back to the way they were before Luke went off to 'Nam. Luke was getting back into doing the chores, but at night Bo noticed that Luke would always leave the house and return about an hour later. Two weeks after Luke got home, Bo decided to follow Luke on his late night walks.  
As Bo followed Luke from the house, Jesse was just getting back from his 'shine run and he saw the boy leave. He figuered Bo went after Luke, so when he got into the kitchen he left them a note on not to worry about the chores.  
Luke walked in the woods around the property because he woke up from a nightmare. He decided to check the property; just in case. Bo followed from a distance. Luke heard someone behind him so he circled around and came up behind Bo. Although at this point Luke didn't realize who he was following. He wasn't in their woods anymore; he was 9,200 miles away.  
He turned Bo around, pushed him against a tree and held his kbar to his throat. Bo grabbed Luke's wrist and held the knife away from his neck. He pushed hard against Luke, then put his foot behind Luke's leg and pushed him backwards. Luke fell and took Bo down with him. Bo tried to get the kbar away from Luke. They rolled on the ground each trying to get the upper hand. Luke got on top of Bo and lifted the kbar, Bo grabbed his wrist and tried to push back. Luke was stronger than Bo and pushed the kbar into Bo's left shoulder.  
Bo screamed and punched Luke hard, knocking him out. Bo kicked the kbar away, and sat against a tree waiting for Luke to wake. Several minutes later Luke stirred and looked around.  
"What the hell?" He looked around and saw Bo sitting against a tree holding his right hand on his left shoulder; in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
"Are you, you?" Asked Bo.  
"What?" Luke looked at Bo more closely. "Bo, you're hurt! What happened?"  
"I followed you from the house. You must of thought I was someone else."  
"I did this?"  
"Yes." Bo was trying hard to stay awake, he was losing alot of blood.  
"Come on Bo." Luke got Bo up and walked him to the truck. He got him in the truck and drove to Doc Petticord's. Luke consintrated on the road ahead of them, not saying a word.  
"Luke, talk to me."  
"What's to say Bo?" Luke looked at Bo and noticed that he was very pale. "I almost killed you."  
"You weren't yourself Luke."  
"What?"  
"Remember when Mr. Johnson came back several years ago?" Bo closed his eyes.  
"Don't Bo!" Luke shook Bo's leg. "Don't fall asleep!"  
"Mr. Johnson didn't act like himself at first. Grandma Johnson said it was because of the war and what he saw there." Luke nodded, then added. "Flashbacks and nightmares."  
"Yeah. I reckon you were having one." Luke didn't answer Bo, instead he just looked at the road ahead. Luke stopped the truck in front of Doc's clinic/home, and helped Bo out of the truck. They got to the door and Luke knocked. He only had to knock a couple of times. A young girl answered the door.  
"Hey Jamie. Is your grandpa home? I need his help." Before she could answer Doc came up behind her.  
"Now honey what did I tell ya about answering the door at night?"  
"That I shouldn't. I'm sorry." She hung her head down, she knew she disappointed her grandpa.  
"Go back to your room honey." Doc looked at Luke and then Bo. "What happened Lukas?"  
"Bo's hurt."  
"I see that. Bring him on in." Luke got him in the back room and Doc started to work on him.  
"Jackie!" Doc called for his son. "I need more blood. O Positive, six units. Tell them I got a shoulder wound, patient lost alot of blood. Go to Tri-County Hospital, now!" Jackie left while Doc worked on Bo. He hung up a bag of plasma to use until the blood got there. He didn't have alot of plasma or blood at the clinic; he didn't get alot of patients that required alot of blood.  
"How did this happen?" He asked Bo.  
"Fell in the barn. Landed on something. Luke pulled it out." Bo lied. He didn't want Luke to get into trouble. Doc nodded, he knew Bo was lying to him, but he wasn't going to call him on it. While Bo was being tended to, Luke sat in the waiting room and fell asleep. He woke up when he heard the screen door slam shut.  
"Here dad." Jackie gave him the blood. Doc took the blood and Jackie went to talk to Luke.  
"Hey Luke." Luke smiled and shook Jackie's hand.  
"How ya doin'?" Luke asked.  
"Fine, and you?"  
"Is Bo gonna be ok?" Luke avoided the question.  
"I think so." Jackie took a good look at Luke, then asked. "Are you?"  
"Don't know." Jackie nodded then told Luke. "Why don't you go on back and check on Bo?" Luke did what Jackie suggested. He walked into the room and saw Bo with oxygen tubes in his nose and an IV in his arm. He almost cried knowing that it was him that put Bo there.  
"He'll be fine Lukas." Doc assured him when he saw the look of dispare in Luke's eyes.  
"Thanks Doc."  
"Does Jesse know you two are here?" Luke just shook his head.  
"I'll call him."  
"Thanks." Doc left the room to make the call.  
"Hey Jesse, this is Doc Petticord. I got the boys here."  
"They ok?"  
"Bo got hurt, had to stitch him up. He lost alot of blood. Told me he fell in the barn. Landed on something."  
"You don't believe him?"  
"Didn't say that Jesse."  
"You didn't have to."  
"Now Jesse, don't you get bent out of shape about Bo lyin' to me. I'm sure he has a very good reason. You brought them boys up right, they know better than to lie to me."  
"There is no good reason to be lyin' to ya."  
"Jesse leave it be. Now, I've got enough stories that I can tell the boys..."  
"Alright, alright. You win. I won't do nothin' to Bo for lyin'."  
"Good. Because whatever it is, Luke looks very upset at what happened to Bo."  
"Thanks for callin' Doc. Tell them not to worry about chores today."  
"Will do. Bye." Doc hung up and went back to talk to Luke.  
Later that afternoon, Bo was sent home with some restrictions. Luke was quiet on the ride home.  
"What happened Luke? Why were you walking in the woods?"  
"I had a dream. Nightmare, whatever you want to call it. I had to check to see if the perimeter was secure." Bo was surprised at that statement.  
"Luke, you're home. This is Hazzard not 'Nam. There is no bad guys here to protect us from." Luke pulled the truck to the side of the road and got out.  
When Bo saw Luke run, he got out of the truck. "Luke! Luke stop, please!" Hearing the desperate sound in Bo's voice, Luke stopped and fell to the ground onto his knees. Bo reached him and realized that Luke was crying. He knelt down next to him and rubbed his back.  
"It's ok Luke. Everything is goin' to be ok." Several minutes later Luke wiped his eyes and got up.  
"Come on Luke. Lets get home, we're both tired."


	3. Later That Day

Warning: Hint of adult relations between the two male cousins. Clean, not graphic. Mild language.

Bo thought that Luke was headed to the truck, instead he ran.  
"Luke! Luke wait!" Bo tried to go after Luke, but Luke was too fast. He looked at the direction where Luke was headed, and he knew he had to get there as fast as he could. He jumped into the truck and then realized that Luke had taken the keys.  
"Damn it Luke!" He yelled as he hit the steering wheel in frustration. He got out of the truck and ran to Kissing Cliff. He got to the cliff and saw Luke standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down.  
"Luke?" Bo quietly said. Luke turned around and took a couple steps towards Bo.  
"Come home with me. It'll be ok." Bo took a step towards him.  
"I can't Bo. I'll only end up hurting you. You deserve better."  
"No, you're wrong Luke. I can't live without you. Please, come home with me." Bo held out his hand. "Come on Luke."  
"If I stay, you'll end up getting hurt. If anyone found out about us. It won't end well."  
"No one will find out Luke."  
"You don't know that! I...I can't go on like this Bo." Luke at this point was crying as he started to back up towards the edge.  
"I'm sorry." Luke turned around and was about to jump.  
"Luke! No!" Luke felt himself falling backwards, 'how odd' he thought. At that point he didn't realize that Bo had grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to the ground. When Luke realized that he was on the ground with Bo, he whispered to Bo, "I'm sorry."  
Bo just held Luke in his arms, grateful that he didn't fight back. Despite the pain that Bo felt in his shoulder, he rocked back and forth; like Aunt Martha use to do when they were children. About 20 minutes later, Bo realized that Luke had fallen asleep in his arms.  
"Hey Luke?" Bo gently shook his his arm.  
"Yeah?" Luke whispered.  
"Let's go home." He felt Luke nod.  
As they were walking back to the truck.  
"What do we tell Jesse?"  
"I don't know." Bo was quite for a minute. "The truth I reckon. He'll find out anyway."  
"Suppose you're right." Luke was looking at the ground avoiding Bo.  
"You'll have to talk to someone about what you're going through Luke." Luke didn't answer him, he just continued to look at the ground. Bo stopped and put his hand under Luke's chin; to make Luke look him in the eye.  
"Luke, you need to talk to someone." Figuring Bo would keep pestering him, Luke just relented and said, "yes, I will." Bo knew that Luke would never talk to someone outside of the family unless he was forced to. Even then, he most likely would just sit there and end up frustrating the therapist.  
"Luke don't lie to me. I know darn well that you have no intention of ever talking to someone outside of our family."  
"Bo. Just stop." Bo could tell by the tone in Luke's voice that he should do what Luke suggested. They walked the rest of the way to the truck in silence. When they got to the truck Bo asked Luke, "are you ok to drive? Or do you want me to?"  
"I'll be ok to drive." Luke looked around then told Bo, "thanks Bo, for uh.. for stopping me. You think you could sleep next to me tonight? I.." Luke wasn't really sure how to finish his sentance.  
"I guess I just don't want to feel alone. Ya know?"  
"Yeah, I know. If you want me to sleep next to you, I will. Hell, I'll sleep next to you for as long as you want me to." Luke nodded and Bo saw a small smile creep across his face.  
"Let's go." Luke patted Bo's back and they both got into the truck. They got home and noticed that Jesse was home and outside feeding the chickens. Bo looked at Luke and noticed that Luke looked alittle scared.  
"Luke it will be alright." He took Luke's hand into his and squeezed. Luke nodded and smiled. He took a deep breath and put the truck in park. They both got out of the truck and walked up to Jesse.  
"You ok, boy?" Jesse asked Bo.  
"I'll be ok." Jesse nodded, then turned to Luke.  
"And you?"  
"I don't know." Was all that Luke said.  
"You two had a rough night. Go on to bed, I'll wake ya up for a late dinner."  
"Thanks." Both boys said at the same time. They went to their room and slept next to each other. Around six pm Jesse went to wake the boys for dinner. When he walked into their room he wasn't surprised to see them sleeping next to each other. He knew that when the boys were younger they would sleep together if either one of them had a hard time sleeping or had nightmares. He decided to let them sleep, he closed the door and went back to the kitchen.  
Luke heard the bedroom door open, but he just laid there with his eyes closed; listening. He remembered what Bo told him earlier, 'this is Hazzard not 'Nam...'. He decided Bo was right; he was safe, and went back to sleep. About an hour later they woke up and joined Jesse at the table for a late dinner.  
While they ate dinner, Jesse told the boys that he was going out 'cooking' that night. Seeing that Daisy had already left to help their Aunt Ida, they would have the house to themselves. After Jesse left, Luke pulled out a chair and sat down next to Bo; who was playing cards at the table.  
"Hey Bo, why don't we go onto bed?" Luke suggested. Bo looked at the clock, it read 8:30. He looked at Luke and was about to question why he would want to go to bed so soon. When he saw the grin on Luke's face and saw what he was holding, he smiled and replied. "Sure." Luke took Bo's hand and led him to their room.  
Afterwards they lay in each others arms. Luke looked at Bo and asked, "did I hurt you?"  
"I'm fine. I was going to ask you the same."  
"I'm fine Bo." Luke smiled and laid his head onto Bo's shoulder. Several hours later Jesse walked into the boys room when he heard a commotion. He saw Luke tending to Bo; who was laying unconscious on the floor by the bed.  
"What happened Luke?"  
"I don't know, I was having a dream. I woke up and found Bo on the floor. At first I thought he fell out of bed, but I think I hit him. Luke looked at Jesse with such pain in his eyes, that Jesse didn't have the heart to yell at him.  
"I'm sorry Jesse. I didn't realize."  
"It's ok son, it's ok." Jesse patted Luke's shoulder. At this point Bo started to wake.  
"Bo? I'm sorry." Luke whispered. "I'm sorry." Bo looked at Luke confused.  
"What?" He rubbed his hand through his hair. "What happened?"  
"I didn't realize it was you. I hit you." Luke's hands started to shake as he held Bo up. Bo grabbed his hands.  
"It's ok Luke. You told me not to wake you if you were having a nightmare. I should have remembered." Luke shook his head, than ran from the room.  
"Luke! Luke wait!" Bo ran after Luke and followed him into the cornfield. While Jesse stood there confused. "What the hell is going on?" He asked himself.  
Bo wasn't far behind Luke.  
"Luke!" Luke turned his head towards Bo and ended up tripping. He fell and landed hard on his left arm. He tried to get up to run, but he couldn't. He kept tripping because he was over tired; balance was not on his side. So when Bo reached him, he was sitting down cradling his wrist to his chest. Bo slowly walked over to him.  
"Luke? Luke?" Bo said again. As he lifted his hand to touch his face, Luke flinched away.  
"Luke." Luke looked up at Bo. "Luke, you're tired, come home with me. Let's think this through. Come on take my hand, it will be alright." Bo spoke calmly to Luke, he didn't want him to run.  
"Come on. Let's go home." 


	4. Getting Help

Luke looked around getting ready to run, but when Bo knelt down in front of him he knew he wouldn't make it ten feet without Bo tackling him. He finally nodded his head and replied. "I'm sorry Bo."  
"It's ok, Luke. It really is." Bo told him as he lifted his hand to touch Luke's face. This time Luke didn't flinch away. Luke let Bo help him up. As they were walking back to the house, Luke leaned on Bo and held his wrist close to his chest. He was so tired that he could barely walk.  
"How bad did you hurt your wrist?"  
"I don't think I broke it."  
When they got into the house they saw Jesse at the kitchen table.  
"You boys alright?" Jesse asked.  
"He fell." Bo lead Luke to their bedroom, and Luke sat down on Bo's bed. When Bo came back with an ice pack, Luke had already put his pants and boots on.  
"What you doin?"  
"I ain't goin' back to sleep."  
"Luke, it's two in the morning." Bo sighed and put the ice pack on Luke's wrist.  
"Let me wrap your wrist." Luke nodded as he laid back on the bed holding the icepack on his wrist. When Bo got back into the room he noticed that Luke had fallen asleep.  
"Luke?" Bo decided to take off Luke's boots. When he got them off he noticed that he was still asleep. So Bo decided to take off Luke's belt. When he got it undone, Luke's eyes flew open. "No!" He yelled and he grabbed Bo's wrist hard.  
"Luke. It's me, Bo. It's ok. Nobody is gonna hurt you." As he talked Bo placed his right hand on Luke's check. Luke just starred at Bo confussed at where he was.  
"Luke it's ok. You're home, you're safe." When Luke realized where he was, he let go of Bo's wrist.  
"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I didn't..."  
"I know, it's ok. Let's get your pants off and get some sleep." Luke nodded as tears fell down his cheeks.  
"Move over." Bo told him after he got Luke's pants off. He got into bed next to Luke, and placed his arm around him. After 6 1/2 months of going to sleep in fear, Luke finally felt safe enough to fall asleep. Two hours later, Jesse quietly opened their door to check on them. He wasn't surprised to see the boys sleeping together. He was surprised though that Luke let Bo hold and comfort him, instead of the other way around. Jesse slowly closed the door and let them sleep.  
Several hours later. Jesse was at Cooter's garage talking to Cooter about the engine that Luke and Bo were looking for. Cooter saw Doc walking on the other side of the street and pointed towards him.  
"Think you best have a talk with him about Luke." Cooter knew that Luke was having a hard time dealing with what had happed in the war. Jesse nooded. He made his way over to Doc.  
"How are the boys, Jesse?"  
"Bo will be fine, not to sure of Luke though."  
"What do ya mean?"  
"He's not sleeping much at night, always looking over his shoulder. Like he's expecting trouble."  
"I think he may have stress responce syndrome." When he saw the confussed look on Jesse's face, he added. "Back in the day they called it, 'battle fatigue' or 'shell shock'."  
"How can we help him?"  
"He needs to talk to someone. Learn how to deal with what he went though. There's a Veteran center over in Chattanooga. I got the number back at my office, if you want to call them today."  
"Yeah, I think I oughta." Jesse followed Doc back to his office and made the call. When that was done he went back to the farm to see if the boys were awake.  
(The time is about 9:30am) Meanwhie back at the farm. Both boys woke up later than normal and started to get dressed. Luke looked at the bruise that was starting to form on Bo's wrist.  
"Bo, I'm sorry." Bo saw the tears that were forming in Luke's eyes. "I ah.." Luke looked down, away from Bo.  
"Luke, I'm fine." Bo gently lifted Luke's chin so he was looking at him. "Luke it's ok."  
"How can you say that? I hurt you." Luke whispered. Bo thought that Luke was going to run again, so he grabbed his arm.  
"Luke, you didn't hurt me. I'm not afraid that you ever would. Don't run. Ok?"  
"I ain't gonna run. Not no more." They went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. When they got done they heard someone pull up.  
"Jesse's home." Bo said as he looked out the window. Jesse walked in the house and saw Luke sitting at the table looking into his coffee cup. Looking more lost than Jesse had ever seen anyone look.  
"How bad is your wrist?" He asked Luke. Luke just shrugged.  
"Hurts alittle."  
"Come on son. Let's get it wrapped for ya." Luke nodded and followed Jesse into the bathroom.  
As Jesse was wrapping Luke's wrist he told him. "Think it's about time you talk to someone? Someone that can help you cope with whatever you're dealing with."  
"Yes sir." Luke said quietly.  
"There's no shame in getting help Luke. Doc said you may have stress responce syndrome. It use to be called, 'battle fatige,' or 'shell shock'." Luke nodded.  
"Tell ya what son. Bo can take you. Did you two eat something?"  
"Yes sir, we did."  
"I squirreled away some money, so you don't have to worry about gas." Jesse took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Luke.  
"There's a Veteran center in Chattanooga. I called there eariler, they're expecting you today. They said that Bo can go with you, and spend the night. They want to talk to you, and it may take more than one session." Luke sat there looking at the paper, not saying a word.  
"Son, are you going? Or do I have to take you there myself?" Luke looked up at Jesse.  
"Bo can drive me there. I won't argue, I'll go." Jesse squeezed his shoulder and told him, "I'll get the gas money out. They have rooms there so you don't have to worry about finding a place to stay."  
"Thanks Jesse." Jesee nodded and went to get the money. Luke told Bo what was going on, and they both packed a small bag. Luke and Bo ended up staying for four days.

To Be Continued..


	5. Getting Back To The Way Things Were

When they got home four days later, Luke was feeling better. The therapist told Luke to find a coping mechanism to help keep his mind occupied to reduce the amount of flashbacks. They decided that shooting bows would be best. Luke couldn't handle the sound of the shotgun if they were to go hunting, so bows and arrows would have to be used. They both challenged the other on who was the best shot.  
^^Two days later^^  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah Jesse?" Luke yelled from on top of the barn roof he was fixing.  
"I got a big order. You up for a run?"  
"I think so."  
"I need Bo's and Jeb's help as well."  
"When do we leave?"  
"As soon as Jeb gets here." After they all ate, they followed Jesse up to the still and they loaded up the 'shine into two vehicals. Luke was driving one, with Bo in the other. Jeb was in the third car that was to be the blocker. They only made it a half mile down the road when they were surrounded by the county sheriff. All three were arrested.  
^^^When they got to the jail.^^^  
"I'm entitled to a phone call." An annoyed Luke told the officer before he could be put in the cell.  
"You ain't entitled to nothin'."  
"For pete's sake, give him the damn phone!" The Sheriff yelled back to his deputy. The deputy angrily gave Luke the phone.  
"Uncle Jesse, if you got any favors comin', you'd better cash them in. We've been caught. We're in the SweetWater County jail."  
"I'll be there in a few. I got a call to make." Jesse called Agent Roach. See Agent Roach was trying for years to catch the Duke family, and he was not happy about another agency getting the arrest. He knew the only way the Dukes would get caught is if they were set up. Agent Roach made several calls and found out that a competitor wanted Jesse's contracts. So he tipped off the Sheriff on the time and route that the boys were going to take.  
To get a little revenge for another agency getting the arrest, he gave the boys probation in exchange for Jesse's word that the Duke family would never make 'shine again.  
The next morning they were released from jail, each given ten years probation. They got a longer probation time than normal because the Judge didn't like moonshiners.  
When they saw Jesse waiting on them, they weren't sure if they should be happy or sad about the deal Jesse made.  
"Boys, don't worry about it. Things will work out, you'll see." Jesse sighed and told Jeb. "Jeb, I'm sorry you got caught up in this whole mess."  
"Don't worry about it Uncle Jesse. I'm just sorry that you can't make anymore of your shine."  
"Well, we best get a move on. We got to get Jeb back home." All three cars were confinsated as evidence.  
When they got home the boys went to their room to talk.  
"It sure feels good to lie down in my own bed." Replied Bo.  
"Move over." Luke told Bo as he swatted his foot.  
"What are we gonna do now Bo?"  
"I don't know. You'll think of something." Luke laughed and replied, "thanks."  
"Well Luke, as much as I figure. We could hunt more and maybe get that race car done sooner. The County road race is coming up. Top prise is ten thousand dollars."  
"I talked to Cooter the other day. He was looking for an engine for us. Let me call him, see if he found one."  
The boys worked day and night to get the engine running good. Three days before the big race they found the perfect chasis to put the engine in. They ended up winning the first race they entered.


	6. Final

^^^Author's note: In the episode Happy Birthday General Lee, at the end of the race everyone celebrated at the Boar's Nest. This part takes place that night after the episode ended.^^^  
They were celebrating at the Boar's Nest and Sherri was working that night.  
Sherri walked up to Luke; who she hadn't seen in months. This was the first time since Luke got home that he had been to the Boar's Nest, and stayed for more than one drink.  
"Luke Duke?"  
"Hey Sherri." Luke smiled at her as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Still the handsome man that I remember."  
"Thanks Sherri."  
"First time racing that car and you win." Sherri looked at Bo and smiled.  
"Taught Bo everything I know."  
"That you did cuz. That you did." Bo laughed as he patted Luke's back.  
"Well, I best get back to work before Boss docks my pay. It's great to see ya again."  
"See ya honey." She brought over their beers and went to serve others.  
"Lukas Dukas!" Luke turned around and saw that Cooter had come back from the bathroom.  
"How ya doin'?"  
"I'm fine." Cooter gave him a skepical look.  
"I'll be fine, really. Keeping busy with building that engine has kept my mind off of everything." Cooter nodded as he sat down at the table. Everyone was having a good time until an old 'friend' showed up.  
"Sergeant Lukas Duke." Luke slowly turned around in his chair.  
"Luke don't." Cautioned Cooter. Cooter knew that Jake and Luke never got along, especially after Luke started dating his ex-girlfriend, Candy.  
"They let anyone in here, don't they?" asked Jake.  
"They must of lowered their standards to let you in." Remarked Luke.  
"Funny Luke." Replied Jake as Cooter stood up, "back off Jake! No one wants trouble."  
"This is between me, and Lukas here!"  
"Back off Jake!" Cooter repeated. Luke now stood up to face Jake.  
"Can't accept the fact Candy left ya, can ya?" Luke asked.  
"You were going to war, you used her than left.." Jake trailed off as he hit Luke hard. Luke barely moved. Bo and Cooter saw Luke tense up.  
"Luke, don't..." Cooter told him. Luke hit Jake back before anyone could stop him.  
"Luke! Luke, stop!" Cooter about begged. He pulled Luke off of Jake, while Jake's buddies pulled Jake back. Luke only struggled with Cooter for a minute.  
"Luke stop! Let it go, before you hurt him." Cooter had placed himself between Luke and Jake, and was now facing Luke. Luke pushed Cooter's hand off of his shoulder, "I'm fine, just get him out of here."  
"You best be getting him out of here, Vin." Sherri told him.  
"Why should I leave?" Demanded Jake.  
"Luke was here first and you started it."  
"Come on Jake." Vin grabbed Jake by the arm and was going to lead him out the door. Jake shrugged off Vin's hand and turned to face Luke.  
"This ain't over Duke!"  
"I think it is Jake. For your sake, it better be." Luke warned.  
"Come on Jake, let's go. You ain't got a chance." Vin pulled Jake by the arm towards the door as Sherri picked up some chairs that got knocked over.  
"You ok?" Cooter asked. Luke only nodded as he sat back down to finish his beer.  
"Bo, you ready to leave?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"It's on me Luke." Cooter told him as he reached into his pocket for some cash.  
"Thanks Cooter." Luke told him as he headed for the door as Bo followed behind. They both got into the General with Luke behind the wheel. They drove in silence for several minutes.  
"Luke, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Let's go to the pond, huh?" Bo smiled and replied, "yeah." They got back to the farm very late, so they had to sneek inside.  
^^Several days later^^  
The forth of July celebration was going on in Hazzard. A small fair was set up in Hazzard square, with a parade and fireworks to follow.  
Luke was standing in the middle of Hazzard square just looking around enjoying the sounds of laughter and the look of happiness on many people's faces. Suddenly, he found that he wasn't in Hazzard anymore. The darkness of the jungle surrounded him.  
"Luke? Luke?" Luke could here his name being called, but he couldn't see who was calling him. He told his men to maintain silence. Who the hell is calling him, and why aren't they calling him Sergeant?  
"Hey, Lukas?" The jungle slowly faded away and Luke could see Hazzard square again. He looked around confused.  
"Lukas?" Luke looked at Bo confused, how long was he standing there?  
"Yeah, Bo?"  
"You alright?" Luke could see the concern in Bo's eyes and decided not to lie to him.  
"Don't know." He replied as he looked around.  
"Flashback?" Luke nodded. Just then, someone lit a smoke bomb not three feet away from where they were standing. Luke jumped alittle and grabbed Bo's arm hard. Bo could see instant fear in Luke's eyes.  
"Luke, it's okay. It's just a smoke bomb." Luke's heart was racing and he felt like he was going to pass out.  
"Luke?"  
"I need to go home." Luke whispered.  
"Okay. Let me find Jesse, tell him we're leaving." Luke was now panicking.  
"Bo, now! Please!" Luke whispered. Bo nodded and they started towards the General.  
"There's Cooter...hey Cooter!" Bo waved him over and Cooter walked up to the boys.  
"Could you tell Uncle Jesse that we had to go home?"  
"Everything alright?"  
"Can't stay." Luke replied. Cooter nodded his understanding as Luke climbed into the General.  
"Take care of him Bo." Bo nodded than got into the General. By the time they got home Luke had fallen asleep. Bo was torn over letting him sleep or waking him up when he parked the General. He didn't have to act because one of the hunting dogs barked and woke him up. Luke was startled awake when the dog barked, and grabbed Bo's arm.  
"Sorry." Luke told him as he realized just how hard he grabbed Bo's arm.  
"It's ok. Do you want to try to watch the fireworks from the back 40?"  
"No, I better not. It might trigger a flashback." When he saw the confused look on Bo's face, he added. "May remind me of incoming mortar rounds."  
"So what should we do?"  
"Oh, I can think of something." Luke smiled and winked at Bo before he pulled himself out of the General.  
The next morning Luke walked out of the barn when he heard the sound of a motorcycle. At first he didn't recogize the man, until he took off his sunglasses.  
"Sergeant Lukas."  
"Rick?" The man on the bike gave Luke a two finger salute and got off the bike. Luke walked up to Rick and put out his hand. Rick shook his hand than pulled Luke into a hug.  
"How ya doin' man?"  
"I'm hangin' in there. How about you?" Luke asked.  
"Oh, about the same I reckon." Rick looked around and noticed Bo by the barn. He nodded towards him and asked Luke. "Your cousin?"  
"Yeah." Luke turned towards Bo and motioned him to come over. "Bo, I'd like you to meet Rick Simon. Old buddy from 'Nam."  
"Hi Rick."  
"Your cousin here saved my life. Plus several others." Rick told him as he shook Bo's hand. "Got himself a purple heart as a result." Bo gave Luke a look, and Rick replied. "Shoot, you didn't tell him? Man I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, Rick. Don't worry about it. He has his reasons." Bo replied. They stood there in an awkward silence for several minutes.  
"Long way from Cali'. What brings you all the way here?" Luke asked.  
"Had to clear my head, ya know?"  
"Know too much on that."  
"Listen Luke, is there a place where we can talk?"  
"Yeah." Luke turned towards Bo and asked him. "Bo could ya finish up?"  
"Sure Luke."  
"Thanks. I'll be back later." Bo watched Luke and Rick walk towards the tree line.  
"So what's up Rick?"  
"It's hard Luke. Ya know? Always looking over your shoulder."  
"Always expecting trouble." Added Luke.  
"You too, huh?"  
"Yeah, me too." Rick and Luke talked for several hours, before they made their way back to the farm house.  
"You got a place to stay for the night?" When Rick just shrugged, Luke shook his head.  
"Come on Rick, you can stay here as long as you like." They walked into the house and noticed that Jesse and Daisy were home.  
"Hey Jesse, Daisy. I'd like you to meet an old buddy of mine. Rick Simon."  
"Glad to meet ya." Jesse told Rick as he shook his hand.  
"You stayin' for dinner?" Daisy asked as she smiled and shook his hand.  
"About that. Jesse, could Rick stay for a couple days? He's from California, he drove up here."  
"On that motercycle out there?"  
"Yes sir." Rick answered.  
"Well, I don't see why ya can't stay. Any friend of Luke's is a friend of ours." When he saw how Daisy was looking at Rick he added. "No night wondering now. Ya hear?"  
"Yes, sir. Trust me, you don't have to worry about that. No offence ma'am." Daisy blushed and started to serve up the plates. They all sat down and enjoyed the dinner that Daisy had prepared. Rick had called his brother that was in California, to tell him where he was and when he'd be back. Several days later, Rick had decided that it was finally time to go home.  
"You gonna be alright Rick?"  
"Yeah Luke. You don't realize how much you helped me. Thank you."  
"Anytime Rick, anytime." Luke shook Rick's hand, and walked with him to his bike.  
"Mr. Duke." Rick walked up to Jesse, who was walking out of the barn.  
"Thanks for your hospitality."  
"You're most welcome. Have a safe ride back home."  
"So Rick, what are you gonna do when you get back home?" Asked Bo.  
"My brother, A.J. has this crazy notion of starting a private detective agency." Luke started to laugh, "that sounds about right for you."  
"How's that?"  
"You were always sneaky." That got Rick to laugh, he patted Luke on the back and told him.  
"True, but you had me beat by a moon shot." With that, they finished their good-byes and they watched him drive away.  
"Interesting guy." Replied Bo.  
"That he is Bo, that he is." Luke looked around than replied, "hey, let's go to the pond." Bo nodded and they made their way to the pond.  
Things at the farm finally got back to normal. Daisy works at The Boar's Nest, the boys race almost every weekend. Old Jesse, he farms and bails out the boys at least twice a month.  
Normal for Hazzard indeed.


End file.
